thermofandomcom-20200214-history
Tyler
Tyler (Philip Whitchurch) is Janet and George's crazy neighbour. He resides in 60 Linden Court, which looks rather odd when you go inside, next to their home of 59 Linden Court. Tyler is definately a unique and weird person, he suffers from dellusions which make him believe that many fictional elements, such as Harry Potter and the Fellowship of the Ring are real. He is well acquainted with Ultronians and their culture, being good friends with the secret Ultronian Leonardo da Vinci. When he first meets George, he knows he is Thermoman, this worries George throughout Series 1 but from Series Two onwards, he just accepts that Tyler knows (mainly because no one would believe him), and gives him a job as his assistant in the health shop, replacing his original assistant from series one, Avril. In Series 3, he meets George and Janet's son Ollie and they become friends. Tyler is sometimes used as a pawn in Arnie's schemes. Despite his stupidity, he sometimes proves himself to be of use to the Sundays, helping or sometimes making their problems worse. Despite living in fantasy he often is able to offer very sensible advice although this advice normally includes a reference to something strange which he claims happened to him. From Series 5 onwards, he is often left to look after Ollie and his new sister Cassie. Tyler often refers to George as "Master", and Janet "Mistress" as well, he also refers to George as "T-Man". Bio Early life Details of Tyler's early life are sketchy due to his dellusions and strange claims about his life. On one occasion in the shop, he tells George and Arnie at age five he went to boarding school. For ten years, he was bullied and beaten, humilated so much that he retreated into a dream world where he couldn't tell fantasy from reality, this seems to be the origin of Tyler's dellusions. (Zero Tolerance) According to him, in the 60s, he was on Neptune for a couple of years and then he got moved to Mars. (My Hero) Although he later claims in Series 6 the he is 32 (which means that he is about 26 in the Pilot). My Hero When Janet goes to the door before her date with Piers, Tyler opens his door and says hello, shocking Janet who tells him not to do that. He tells her he thought it might be "them", explain that he's already been on their spacecraft twice this week, and he's met their leader, he's covered in metal and when he opens his stomach his whole body lights up. Janet deduces that he's been talking to his fridge again, she asks him what he was on in the 60s, he says he was on Neptune for a couple of years and then he got moved to Mars. She walks off saying that was a silly question as Tyler gives a confused expression. After Janet decides to ditch Piers and go on a date with George Sunday instead, George goes to get the rest of Janet's shopping by the front door where Tyler is blankly standing outside his front door. George bids him good evening while Tyler greets him as Thermoman, shocking George as Tyler knows his identity. As Janet gets ready for the date, George tries to convince Tyler he is not Thermoman. Tyler tells George that he is his biggest fan, when George says he is irish and runs a health shop, Tyler calls it a great cover. George tries to erase his memory, but it proves to be unsuccesful when Tyler asks him what did he do. When Janet checks on George, Tyler says that she never told him she met Thermoman, Janet tells Tyler that he rescued her from the Grand Canyon. Tyler compliments George on rescuing her but Janet insists that Thermoman rescued her, when Tyler says he is Thermoman, Janet apologises to George, saying he also thinks he's been to Jupiter, this makes George much more calm. Janet explains to Tyler that they have drugs now, Tyler says that they had drugs then. George pretends his Thermoman to humour him. Guess Who's Coming to Lunch When Janet and George come home shopping, Janet talks to George at the front door about why he can't meet her mother yet, fearing what would happen if she found out his identity. When George notes that no-one must know, Tyler greets him as Thermoman again. George says that he isn't Thermoman and is allergic to tights. Tyler asks if he's ever been to Jupiter, George says he hasn't, Tyler tells them both that he was abducted there last night, again. Janet doesn't believe him, Tyler says that if he hasn't been to Jupiter how does he know their language, French. He remarks that the booked him in a terrible hotel with a Cockroach the size of a small Human, when Janet suggests complaining to the manager, Tyler reveals he was the manager. When they go into their flat, George remarks that maybe he should gently fry Tyler's brains, Janet says that the 60s did that. When Piers arrives at Janet's flat while she and George are having dinner with Ella and Stanley, Tyler gets him into a headlock and brings him into the flat. When Piers insists he is not an alien, Tyler asks him if he speaks French, when Piers replies in French, Tyler claims that proves it. When Janet tells him that he's her boss, Tyler lets him go and introduces himself to Janet's parents, saying he lives next door, Ella suggests that Janet should move. Mission Impossible Tyler arrives when George alone in the flat, getting angry because the washing machine won't finish cleaning his thermosuit, which he accidently got marmite from Janet's toast on, this is happening at the same time a Russian space station is heading for the centre of Grimsby. Tyler asks if he's got any Coffee he can borrow, George says he doesn't drink coffee, Tyler reveals he doesn't drink it either, calling it a drug that messes with your brain. He says that he's flying to Neptune and he needs the coffee to fuel the rockets. Tyler asks why he isn't in Grimsby, George is about to deny his identity when he gets an idea, he asks Tyler if he knows to work washing machines. Tyler enthusaticly repeats George's question "Do i know how you work washing machines?", the scene cuts to them knee deep in foam from the washing machine, Tyler replies with no and leaves. Thermoman's Greatest Challenge When George becomes paranoid about Janet due to a nightmare he had with her death, he tells her to be careful as she doesn't know what's lurking out there. When Janet opens the door to reveal Tyler, she gives him that. He tells Janet to beware the Pod People, warning that they're coming down from Neptune and taking over Human bodies so they look exactly like them. He tells George that there's a Pod Person inside Luciano Pavarotti, Janet jokes that there's several inside him. Janet tells Tyler that he's fantasing again and tells him he can get help, he assures her he's already seeing somebody...on Jupiter. He considers that George and Janet could be Pod People, Janet decides to play along and says they could, and so could he. She walks off and George sniffs something, Tyler asks him where he's going, George denies he is Thermoman but Tyler recognises the sniff. Tyler asks George to take him with him, zipping down his jacket to reveal a crude makeshift thermosuit. When he announces that wherever George goes, he's coming with him, George suddenly says that's okay, pleasing him. They walk over to the kitchen, Tyler asks what he's sniffing, "earthquake, forest fire?", he gets his answer when a slice of toast pops out of the toaster, which George takes, dissapointing Tyler. When Ella and Stanley leave after visiting Janet, Tyler tells her to £be afraid, be very afraid, beware the Pod People, they're all around you, they're evil and they're all around you". She tells him that she knows, one's just left, jokingly referring to Ella. Despite George's attempts to make it look like he met Thermoman, meeting himself in essence, at Pier's fundraiser party at the Health Centre to thank him for rescuing Janet, he failed and Ella and Stanley were very cross. George has an idea, as they leave, Tyler appears in his makeshift thermosuit, George pretends that he is Thermoman and thanks him in front of Ella and Stanley. Ella is confused that his accent has changed, Janet suggests that he's flown over Liverpool, saying he picks up accents very quickly. Tyler then tells George to beware the Pod People again, saying that they are everywhere taking on Human form, and it's his job to identify them, by ripping their faces off, walking menacingly to Stanley, who asks George if he's sure it's Thermoman. George proves it by picking up Tyler and flying, making it look like Thermoman is taking George flying. Janet asks Stanley if he can like George as Thermoman does, Stanley supposes that he can try. Tyler then starts screaming, with Janet saying that it's George. Tyler wouldn't let go of George's arm, meaning that he had to take Tyler on all his missions. Old Man Riverdance Tyler comes to the flat and gives George his post, who is still denying he is Thermoman, Tyler tells George that he saw Godzilla at the cinema last night, not the movie, Godzilla was apparently sitting behind him making a terrible noise eating his popcorn. Tyler then comes to the Health Shop where he meets George's father, Seamus. He recognises him as Thermoman's dad, he tells Seamus that he was the greatest hero of them all, even than his son. He says that he is his Idol, his icon. Seamus unknowningly thinks that Tyler is a wise and intelligent human being, Tyler introduces himself as Tyler-Wan Kenobi, great-grandson of Obi-Wan Kenobi. He tells Seamus "may the force be with you", Seamus then replies "and with you". Before Tyler leaves, he tells Seamus that it's Karaoke night on Neptune. The Party's Over Tyler comes to the Health Centre claiming that he's about to have an alien burst through his chest, Mrs. Raven insists there's nothing wrong with him but Tyler says the Doctor is wrong. Mrs. Raven says it's just a minor stomach upset. Tyler says she doesn't know but she argues that the Doctor examined him, he asks to see Janet as she's his neighbour and will know what to do. When he tells her Janet lives with Thermoman, Mrs. Raven sarcastically says she's shacking up with Captain Kirk. Janet arrives, Tyler tells her that he's got an alien in his stomach and Mrs. Raven won't give him anything for it. Janet asks what would it like, a biscuit or come chocolate. Tyler becomes even more anxious, claiming she's made it angry now, he pulls his shirt up and shouts "It's alirght mate!". Janet tells Tyler to sit down in the waiting seats, saying when she's finished she'll give him a pill to melt it. When Mrs. Raven snaps at a paitent, Tyler notes that she's "bad-tempered" and "weird-looking", he deduces that she's from Venus. Tyler asks Mrs. Raven what she's doing tonight, she replies "certifying you if you're not careful". Tyler tells Janet that Mrs. Raven is gorgeous and goes to sit down, Mrs. Raven then tells Janet that if he tries anything she'll kill him. When Janet leaves to her office, George comes and asks Piers, Mrs. Raven and Tyler if they could come for Janet's surprise party for her 30th birthday. Tyler asks George if he can bring someone (referring to Mrs. Raven), Mrs. Raven refuses to come if "that" is but George soon convinces her. While George is at Arnie's snack bar in New York, the party guests, Ella, Stanley, Avril, Mrs. Raven and Tyler are in the flat preparing. Tyler is spending the whole time staring at an uncomfortable Mrs. Raven while Ella takes over the planning operation, Tyler has the job of doing absolutely nothing. Tyler calls Mrs. Raven "My little Venus fly trap" and follows her. George arrives, soon followed by Piers an his fake date Zoe, George gives everyone hiding places so they can jump up and shout surprise when Janet turns up. Tyler is placed in his own flat across the corridor, Tyler asks if he's here at all, George tells him that once she's in the doorway he can come out and creep up behind her. When Stanley argues that they're supposed to give her a surpise not a heart attack, George places Tyler in the bedroom with Mrs. Raven, Mrs. Raven turns away as Tyler looks pleased. George decides that to make it an extra special surpise party everyone will jump out at different times. George tells Mrs. Raven to leap out at the end when she's going to bed, shocking her that she's gotta stay in the bedroom all evening with Tyler, Tyler says "Result!". When Ella argues, George gives in and decides they will all jump out together, they rehearse it but don't do well. George goes to the snack bar to check on Janet but accidently blows the surprise. Back at the flat, the lights are all off, Ella asks Stanley if that's his hand on her thigh, Tyler apologises saying he thought she was Mrs. Raven in the dark. Since George has blown the surprise, he decides to call the party off. Tyler asks Mrs. Raven when he can see her again, she replies when hell freezes over, he agrees "Tuesday it is". Stanley demands that George bring Janet back so he can spend her birthday with her, George gives in, but rather than taking Janet to the flat, he takes everyone to Arnie's snack bar. George reveals them by the toilets to Janet, who faints. After Tyler becomes drunk at the party, Janet later says that they should get him drunk more often as it was the first time he actually made any sense. Christmas Janet visits Tyler at the Health Shop, who is now George's assistant at the shop, and wishes him a happy christmas. While performing martial arts moves, Tyler warns Janet to be afraid as it will not be a happy christmas, warning that the anti-christ is coming, and he will destroy all before him. When Janet doubts he is, Tyler says that he had him in his flat last night and he said he was. Janet asks if George is around, Tyler says that his "noble master" Thermoman is away on a mission, and he has employed him to cope with the Christmas rush. When Janet asks how he's getting on with all the customers, she gets her answer when a customer arrives and Tyler gives the same warning about the anti-christ as he gave Janet. George arrives back and says hello to Janet, Tyler welcomes him back. When George wishes Tyler a happy christmas, Tyler is about to warn George about the anti-christ when he assures Tyler that it's alright, saying he had a word with the anti-christ and he's staying at home this year, Tyler compliments George for saving the world once again. George says it's their little secret and sends him to put the kettle on. Tyler comes back when Janet explains to George who Santa Claus is, Tyler tells George that Santa comes down the chimney and puts presents for children down a big sock at the end of the bed, Tyler claims that he was at junior school with him. Janet is still angry because George invited Ella, Stanley, Mrs. Raven and Piers to a Christmas party after she told him it's normal for people to spend Christmas with those they like least. She tells Tyler about how he invited the last people in the world she'd want to spend Christmas Day with, people she doesn't like, people who irritate the pants off her, when Tyler starts to become upset she deduces that he's been invited as well. She assures him that she and George like him, he thanks her and kisses her hand. Parents When Ella and Stanley (temporally) find out that George is Thermoman, George shows Tyler in the Health Shop some music Stanley introduced him to, such as titwillow. George then sniffs a disaster, Tyler calls him Thermoman when he asks what he sensed, George tells him not to call him Thermoman. Tyler apologises and says it just slips out sometimes without him knowing. George fears this may happen in front of customers, he tells Tyler he doesn't mind him working here but warns him to tell no one he's Thermoman and he'll have to sack him. Girlfriend Car Nemesis Pregnant Wedding Baby Talk Zero Tolerance Pet Rescue The Older Man Puttin' on the Writs Shock, Horror! Little Green Man Mine's a Double A Little Learning A Day to Remember A Sporting Chance The Living Dead Taking the Credit It's All in the Mind Space Virus The Mayor of Northolt Big Personality :For a list of Tyler's dellusions, see Tyler's dellusions Trivia *Tyler is the only main character to never possess Ultronian Superpowers. George, Ollie and Cassie are of course Ultronian. Arnie, also an Ultronian, used to be Polarman though his powers are removed. Janet is temporaily given superpowers in Pregnant. Piers' body is possessed by an Ultronian in Nemesis, and Mrs. Raven, Ella and Stanley are temporaily given superpowers in Space Virus. *He is the only human who is resistant to George's memory-erasing thermoblast. George attempts this twice in series one episode one, "My Hero", and episode four, "Thermoman's Greatest Challenge". Category:Characters